Will of Fire Burns Eternal
by windmaster324
Summary: During a future invasion, Hinata takes a fatal strike meant for Naruto. After passing on, she learns that there is another life awaiting her. But can she let go of the past and move on?


AN: Hey all, this is my first story. It was a challenge given to me by my cousin, Ryu the Fullmetal Ninja, in order to get a feel for how to write stories. It may only be a oneshot, but I hope there are those out there who will enjoy this story and comment on what I could do better. I would appreciate any helpful criticism to help me with future stories. I plan for this to be the start of many stories to come, so I hope you enjoy this first story of many.

The battle raged. Screams of horror and terror rang out across the land. Smoke and fire drifted up into the wind. Ninja shouted jutsu, ambushed each other, emptied their holsters of weapons and fought to their last breath to protect their village. This village, that at one time was so vibrant and full of life, was now close to burning to the ground. This village, situated in the heart of Fire Country, was Konohagakure no Sato, the village hidden in the leaves. Its ninja were known to be the best of the best throughout the elemental nations. It was founded by two of the best shinobi of their time Senju Hashirama and Tobirama the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokages. Since its founding, it has seen the likes of the Professor and Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen, the three Sannin Senju Tsunade, Orochimaru, and Jiraiya Oil, Konoha's White Fang Hakake Sakumo, his son, Konoha's Copy Ninja, Hatake Kakashi, and one of the best of all, Konoha's yellow flash and Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato. In recent years, Konoha has seen some hard times. The Kyubi attack took down the Yondaime Hokage, the Uchiha Massacre eliminated all but two of the Uchiha clan. The Sand/Sound invasion was the last stand of the Sandaime Hokage. The many strikes by the Akatsuki saw the deaths of many different shinobi. However, the strife and struggle of the village through the time of Akatsuki and the Fourth Great Shinobi War saw the rise of many new and powerful shinobi. Konoha's Silent Beetle Aburame Shino, The Medical Goddess, Haruno Sakura, Konoha's Gentle Protector, Hyuuga Hinata, and perhaps the best of them all Konoha's Whirlwind, the Nidaime no Kiroi Senko, and Rokudaime Hokage Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto, in past years, had become strong once he realized what truly needed to be done in order to protect his precious people. Once he focused, he was able to be the best ninja around. He took down the Akatsuki, killed Orochimaru and returned Sasuke to the leaf village. He was even able to achieve his dream of becoming Hokage. He had even planned to propose to Hinata this very night. Now however, he was stuck defending his village against the combined might of Iwa and Kumo. It seemed that they had finally had enough of Konoha and had grouped up in order to destroy them once and for all.

Naruto had been fighting for several hours now and he was beginning to feel the strain. However, he would not give up. He would fight until the end to protect his village. During a lull in the fighting, Naruto noticed that most of the invading force was beginning to concentrate on the Hokage Mountain. When he interrogated a nearby Iwa nin quickly, he was told that their goal was to destroy the mountain and hence the moral of the Konoha shinobi. Realizing this, Naruto left the ninja there, and utilizing the speed that gave him the name of the Second Yellow Flash and added to his whirlwind image, he headed toward the monument.

When he arrived, he was met with a scene of destruction. The forest was burning, dead bodies were strewn about, thankfully only a handful were Konoha nin. However, at the center of the destruction was Konoha's Gentle Protector herself, Hyuuga Hinata. She was fighting fiercely while living up to her namesake defending Konoha. Naruto noticed, in his split second analysis of the battlefield that Hinata was too distracted by the swarm of enemies in front of her to realize the threat behind her even with the Byakugan. Seeing her plight, Naruto moved in.

Hinata had been fighting her hardest for the last few hours. She had noticed how the enemy ninja seemed to be targeting the Hokage Monument. When she discovered this, she traveled as fast as she could toward the Monument. She had been here so long now that time seemed to have blurred. She was beginning to feel the fatigue of battle however, she would not give up. It would undermine everything she had fought for. Her village would fall and the will of fire would be lost and she would not let that happen. She was so wrapped up in fighting however, that she missed the ninja coming up behind her.

As she turned at the sound of the attack, she knew she was already too late. She wouldn't be able to stop the kunai in time. However, right as the kunai would have impacted, it was knocked out of the attackers hand and the attacker was kicked away by a yellow blur. Naruto appeared at her side as the ninja landed several meters away with a sickening crack. As a lull in the battle came, Naruto turned to Hinata.

"Are you alright, he almost had you there?" asked Naruto.

"I'm fine, thank you though," smiled Hinata. "Now come on, we've got more work to do."

"Right" and they jumped back into the fray.

It was now another hour later and the fighting was dying down. Both Naruto and Hinata had made it out thought not without injury. It seems that the enemy had held back their jonin in reserve and sent them in after the lower ranks had tired them out. Even Naruto, the strongest Hokage, could not fight against a stream of seemingly never ending jonin and come out unscathed. As the two caught their breath after the fight, Naruto began to check over his fallen comrades and see if any were still able to be saved. However, he failed to see the final ninja recover and run up from behind. Hinata could sense with her Byakugan that the ninja had no chakra left and was desperate to kill Naruto. However, Hinata also knew that she was out of chakra as well and wouldn't be able to stop him in time or warn Naruto.

Hinata had known for a very long time how she felt for naruto. Even after all this time she still loved him and the few dates they had gone on in the past were some of the best moments of her life. She knew that she would not be able to live without Naruto and that he was needed to help the village recover. So, embracing the courage that Naruto had given her all those years ago, she pushed her last strength into her legs and rushed toward the two ninja.

Naruto, who in a nowadays rare moment of sadness, was contemplating the deaths that had happened here and was not aware of the threat to him. However, he heard the sound of a dash and then a squelching noise and an impact on flesh. He quickly snapped out of his state and spun around and his eyes widened in horror. Hinata stood protectively in front of him with her fist extended into the enemy ninja's neck which looked broken. However, what frightened him was the two kunai that were piercing her chest right in her lungs.

Naruto reached out and supported her as the enemy collapsed to the ground. He lowered her to the ground with tears in his eyes as he knew that she was beyond healing at this point in time.

"Why Hinata, why did you do that for me, I could have taken it," he questioned her actions.

(cough) "because I knew that the village needs you more than me and I couldn't (cough) take the chance that you would die." she coughed out. "That and I love you, more than life itself. I couldn't let you die when I could do something about it. I wouldn't be able to live without you."

"I love you too, so much so that I was planning to propose tonight before all this happened. I can't live without you either," stated a shaken and tearful naruto.

"I know Naruto, truly I do, but (cough) (cough) I also know that you will live for the village even after I'm gone. The will (cough) of fire is stronger than it has ever been in you now Naruto, and I know that you will carry on. I'm just sorry that I won't be here to see it."

"Hinata..... I'm so sorry. I wish we could have spent more time together."

"So do I love. (cough) But I have loved the time (cough) we spent together more than anything else in the world. I will always remember it. My love for you and this village will never die," Hinata stated softly. " I'm sorry, (cough)(cough) Naruto, but it seems my time is up. Good luck, I know you will be okay. You still have our friends, (cough) and know that I will always watch over you."

And so, with those words, and all of the love and care she had received from Naruto in her heart, Hyuuga Hinata, Konoha's Gentle Protector, passed away in the line of duty.

"Goodbye, Hinata, ashiteru," whispered Naruto as he picked her up and slowly made his way back toward the village proper.

It has been three hours, and Hinata is still not sure what is going on. She understands that she is dead, seeing your body being carried by the one you love as the village mourns the loss of so many is a good indicator of mortality. However, what she can't understand is the chain attached to her chest and to her body. She thought maybe she would ascend to heaven, or descend to hell, after all, she had done many things as a ninja, but this was a bit weird.

"I don't understand this. Is this what the afterlife is like? Remaining on this existence, but being cursed to witness life while not being able to participate in it?" she questioned.

"Far from it, my dear, there is more to the afterlife than this," stated a voice from behind her.

Hinata whirled around, wondering how the voice got past her senses. After all she was still one of the best ninja Konoha had ever had.

It was a tall woman with long black hair tied into a braid that hung down her back. She had gentle black eyes that shown with a kindness that hinata had rarely seen, even when alive. She wore long black robes tied with a white sash. Over the robes, she wore a long white haori with the kanji for four on the back and she had a long katana strapped to her waist.

Hinata, while startled, recovered and asked, "What did you mean by more to the afterlife, and may I know your name? I'm Hyuuga Hinata."

"My name is Unohana Retsu, dear, and what I meant was that I am here to escort you to the other side. I am sorry to say that this is no longer your world Hinata. You will be able to form a new life in Soul Society, what you know as heaven," stated Retsu.

"But what about Konoha, my village, and Naruto, I can't just leave them behind. They need me now," questioned Hinata worriedly.

"I'm sorry Hinata, truly I am, but there is nothing you can do for them now. They will be able to carry on in your memory. Seeing the state of mourning they were in an hour ago, they highly respected you, and will carry on so that you can go peacefully."

It was true. After Naruto carried her body back, what remained of the village bowed their heads in mourning at seeing their strong protector dead in the arms of their leader.

"But what about Naruto, I love him, I can't leave him to take care of the village when he's hurting like this," returned hinata.

Hinata, if he could see you now, I have no doubt, he would tell you to move on. Seeing the kind of man he is these past few hours, I can safely say he would not want you to waste away here watching over him and the village. He would want you to rest and move on. You've done your part. It's time for you to move on," Retsu stated kindly.

"I...I suppose you're right. Very well, I'll go with you."

Retsu Unohana just smiled and, using the sword at her waist, opened up a set of paper doors in the air in front of her and beckoned Hinata to come. Hinata complied and the last sight anyone capable of seeing the doors would see would be the tear tracked face of Hyuuga Hinata as she looked back over her village.

It has been almost two years since Hyuuga Hinata ended up in the Soul Society by way of Unohana Retsu. Retsu had quickly signed her up for the shinigami academy after telling Hinata that due to her high reiatsu levels and her training as a ninja, she would make an excellent shinigami. During these two years, Hinata had learned many things about the world she was now in. She learned of shinigami and hollows, zanpakuto, politics and history of soul society, and many other things. While studying, Hinata had to admit that she liked the idea of becoming a shinigami and being able to protect other souls. However, she still missed her life as a ninja. She wanted to be able to still protect her village and those close to her, especially Naruto. She wondered constantly how they were doing and if they were able to continue on without her. No matter what happened to her, she refused to forget her old life and love. However, she chose to make the best of her situation now and wished to become a shinigami.

During her time at the academy and learning all of this, she had met several interesting people and a couple that she became close too. Abarai Renji was a tall red haired man with a bit of an arrogant attitude but had a kind heart. Kuchiki Rukia was a somewhat cold aloof girl, but was gentle and caring, but also fierce underneath that mask. The three of them were now at the graduating ceremony of the academy awaiting their squad assignments into the Gotei 13.

"I can't wait to find out what squad we'll be in. It'll be great, going on missions and fighting hollows. I can't wait," exclaimed Renji.

"Calm down, Renji, it's not that big of a deal, and we'll find out soon what squad we're in anyway," spoke Rukia, trying to calm Renji down.

Before Hinata could say anything, the academy head instructor entered the room, and after giving a short speech, began to list the graduating shinigami and what squad they would be placed in. While the list was being read, Rukia had to restrain Renji to keep him from fidgeting and jumping around. It seemed his excitement and passion was coming to the surface.

Finally, after a long time Hinata heard the names of her and her friends.

"Abarai Renji, squad eleven under Captain Zaraki Kenpachi, Kuchiki Rukia, squad thirteen under Captain Ukitake Juushiro. Hyuuga Hinata, squad four under Captain Unohana Retsu.

Hinata was content with her placement. She would be able to work under the woman who introduced her to Soul Society in the first place while being able to help others. Looking at her friends faces, it appeared that they were happy with their placements as well. And so as the doors opened again and representatives came to take them to their new squads, Hinata could not help but wonder where life would take her now and if Konoha was still doing well.

The past three years had gone by in a blur for Hinata. She had joined the fourth squad with no complaint and had slowly worked her way up to the sixth seat position. She had enjoyed seeing her friends advance in rank and grow stronger. After a year or so, Renji had been transferred to the sixth squad under Captain Kuchiki Byakuya. He had since worked his way up to the third seat level and had a chance of becoming vice captain soon. Rukia had achieved the rank of seventh seat easily enough and seemed content to remain there for now. Hinata, while enjoying her time in the fourth squad helping to heal others, couldn't help but be reminded of her past. Every new person or place she saw reminded her of Konoha or the elemental nations. Unohana was similar to Tsunade, Juushiro was equivalent to Jiraiya, Renji was like Kiba, and Shiba Kaien was similar to Naruto. No matter what Hinata did or tried, she couldn't forget these images and while being able to still complete her duties, she began to fall into a depression that her friends tried and failed to pull her out of. She truly missed her home and Naruto and it was beginning to affect her work in the soul society, to some extent. Her friends were pulling their hair out trying to help her, but nothing would work. She just couldn't see what she had around her. It would take a miracle to help her out of her downward spiral.

"We have an emergency. A squad of shinigami was sent on a routine hollow hunting mission to Rome, Italy. While there, they were pinned down an overwhelming number of hollow and even several menos grande. Many of the shinigami are in need of evacuation and medical attention. Hyuuga hinata, you are to take a squad of fourth squad healers and a protection squad from squad two and as senior member, rescue the shinigami and escort them here for medical attention. Understood," reported Unohana sternly.

"Yes, mam," replied Hinata.

"Hinata, you have been having a few problems lately that have been affecting your menial work. However, we cannot afford that now. Lives are at stake and the shinigami need you to lead them. You can't do that while conflicted like you are, Understood?"

Yes, Captain, I'll do my best to bring them home."

"Very well then, you may go, and may kami speed your safe return."

When hinata and her squads arrived at the site of the battlefield, they looked on in shock as shinigami cried out left and right as they fought and fell against a veritable army of hollow. It appeared that for every one struck down, two more would take its place. There were so many fights going on that Hinata didn't know where to start, but start somewhere she had to.

"Squad two protect the injured as best as possible. Squad four with me. Get the injured over that hill to safety and heal them as best as possible until transport is possible. Go now!!" hinata ordered, a bit of her shinobi combat training coming to the forefront.

"Hai!!" and with that everyone scattered.

In what seemed like days, but what was really only an hour or so, Hinata healed as many of the fallen shinigami as she could while attacking here and there as she fought to get to the next injured soldier. As she closed the eyes of a shinigami that had already passed on, Hinata heard a familiar war cry followed by a cry of pain.

She spun around and paled when she saw Renji fall to one knee in front of a downed Rukia. She hadn't even known they were here until now. Hinata sprinted over to Renji and healed him quickly while questioning him.

"What happened, Renji?"

"We were overwhelmed. A whole army of these bastards showed up out of nowhere and started attacking. We all split up to try and fight, but they never seem to end. Rukia got sent flying and was knocked out a few minutes ago. I've been trying to protect here as best I could, but it's hard to fight standing still."

You go fight Renji, hold them off us for a bit more while I heal Rukia, can you do that?"

"I'll try. Roar, Zabimaru," and with that Renji jumped back into the fray.

As Hinata focused on healing Rukia, ignoring the battle around her, she could not help but be reminded of her battles in Konoha and how she had been in this position with many of her comrades, not all of whom made it out. As Hinata was lost in thought, she hadn't focused on the battle around her until it was too late. She heard a roar and turned in time to see a black claw come flying toward her and Rukia, too quick to dodge. As Hinata closed her eyes time seemed to stop.

Hinata found herself surrounded by a field of blue flames. As far as she could see, that was all there was for miles. As she wondered where she was, she heard a voice from all around her.

"You are in a dangerous situation, child. You and your friend are about to be slaughtered due to your carelessness."

"I...I know, but it is so hard. All of these fights brought back memories of Konoha and the times I had there. I miss them so much."

"I know child, but in remembering your friends in life, you have let your skills slack and ignored what you now have around you."

"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, dear Hinata that you have forgotten your promise to yourself that you made in life. You swore, like your beloved Naruto, to protect everyone precious to you. You have mourned your past life and miss it true. However, in doing so, you have slipped. You continue to heal others, but your heart is not in it. You have forgotten what you fought for while mourning for your past. What you don't realize is that you have a new life and new people around you that want to help you, that would be worthy of your protection. However, your all-seeing eyes have failed to see that which is all around."

As the voice spoke these words, images began to flash in Hinata's mind. Images of Captain Unohana's smiling face, Renji arrogant but protective actions, Rukia's aloof but kind attitude, and many more of those shinigami she had met flashed through her head. As these images ran through her head, Hinata realized what had become of her. She had lost the will of fire that she and naruto, and the whole of Konoha had believed in.

"But what about Konoha, and Naruto? I can't just forget about them!" exclaimed Hinata.

"You don't have to. They will always be with you. Remember the words of your sensei."

An image of Kurenai at their genin exams all those years ago flashed through her mind and the words that she had spoken.

"We are now a team. We will eat together, train together, fight together, and possibly die together. But we will always be a team from now until the end of time."

As this memory passed, the voice spoke again.

"Remember what you yourself told Naruto when you died. You said that the love you had for naruto and your village would never die and that is true. You will always remember them and hold them in your heart. But don't ignore the new life around you either. You can remember your previous life while still living this new one. There are people who need you now and you must find the strength to help them."

And it was then that Hinata understood. She had been in her depression so long, that she had come to ignore the new world around her and that now in this battle she had almost lost the two who had tried to help her the most.

"Thank you. Thank you for telling me this. I had forgotten how to live like I had all those years ago. I realize now what Captain Unohana had tried to tell me those five years ago. I will always remember and care for Konoha, but they would want me to move on and would never forgive me for letting my friends in this life die."

"Yes, now you understand. But you still have a battle to win, and you will need my strength to do it."

"You're my zanpaktou aren't you?"

Indeed I am, now call my name and protect your friends."

And as a shadow began to appear above her, hinata smiled and disappeared.

As Hinata reappeared back on the battlefield, time seemed to begin to speed up. She grabbed her sword and smiled to herself. She would never forget Naruto, but for now, her life was here in Soul Society and there were those that needed her. She would see Naruto again one day, and on that day she would be able to hold her head up high in pride of her life. As the claw sped up to normal speed and approached Hinata and the unconscious Rukia, hinata smiled and lifted her sword.

"Born from the ashes of the Will of Fire, heed my call and protect that which I hold precious, Spirit Pheonix!"

And with those words, and the flash of reiatsu, Hyuuga Hinata's life began anew.


End file.
